It is often difficult to see domestic or household animals, referred to herein as “pets,” at night or in a dimly lit or unlit area. For that reason, pets frequently pose a safety hazard, not only to themselves, but also to people who occupy the same space. For example, people may trip over pets during the night or in a dark room, resulting in potential harm to the person or to the pet, particularly if the person or pet is elderly or recovering from a medical procedure. An elderly person, furthermore, may not be as agile as a younger person, and may be sensitive to an unexpected impact with a pet, and could potentially suffer from an inadvertent or adverse contact with a pet. Likewise, any person with reduced night vision is at a potentially serious health and safety risk from tripping over a pet.
One solution to the foregoing hazards is to provide additional ambient light in unlit or dimly lit areas. However, people have varying sensitivities to light at night, and it is frequently desirable or necessary to maintain minimal, or no, ambient light at night.
Another solution that has been attempted has been to provide pet collars with light-reflecting strips or elements. However, there is often insufficient light to reflect off of such reflective strips or elements, thereby rendering such strips or elements of little or no effect.
To overcome the problem of a lack of light to reflect off of reflective elements of a collar, some collars have been equipped with fluorescent elements which glow temporarily after being exposed to an external light. However, the radiant glow fades quickly and generally does not last through the night, losing virtually all effect, rendering such solution unreliable.
A band of light may be provided on a collar, but that poses a problem to a pet because light may shine such that the animal's eyes are adversely affected, thus impeding that animal's sensory abilities. Additionally, the lights may constitute a distraction and a source of annoyance and discomfort to the pet and people.
Collars may be provided with noise-generating collar elements, such as a bell or chain. The noise generated from such collars may disturb both the animal and person as the pet moves about the house. Additionally, many people may not find noise or sound an adequate indicator of the animal's precise location or direction of motion.
It is apparent that conventional techniques do not satisfactorily address the aforementioned hazards and shortcomings with attempted solutions to the hazards. Therefore, what is needed is a pet safety collar which does not constitute a burden, and is thereby comfortable, to a pet wearing the collar, while providing at the same time a clear, visible warning effective for enabling a person to identify a specific location of a pet, and to thereby assist in avoiding unwanted contact with such a pet in an unlighted environment.